


Tense Silence

by fanlicous



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Oneshot, controlling julian, hurt auggie, jack will is overrated, manipulative julian, obsessive julian, possessive julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: When Julian uses his boyfriend August's deformity against him, the hurt boy decides to leave him alone with a tense silence.





	Tense Silence

August gave a fake smile as Julian kissed up and down his stomach, knowing he was about to displease his boyfriend when he revealed that he no longer wanted to be with him.

"J–Julian," August murmured, putting his small hands on the boy's leather-clad shoulders, "we need to. . . talk."

"Talk?" Julian questioned, brown eyes flickering with curiosity. "What about?"

August sat up, nervously playing with his fingers. "U–us. . ."

"Us?" Julian questioned with panic, the brunette's eyes going wide. "What do you mean? I thought we were doing good!"

August gulped. "Yeah, I k–know, but Julian. . . sometimes, things change."

Julian's mouth fell open in shock. "I did so much for you. I changed for you. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"It feels like all you want is sex," August mumbled. "You never give me proper affection. I've never heard you even tell me you love me."

"Auggie, I love you," Julian said desperately. "Please. You know I don't like saying that to anyone."

August shook his head. "You just want me to stay. There's no way I can know if you're being genuine or not, and I can't stop thinking about the past."

"I know I was an asshole," Julian mumbled. "Come on, babe. I've changed."

August's heart thumped dramatically in his chest. "Y–your anger issues are really bad."

"So?" Julian snapped defensively. "We all have flaws."

"Yeah, but you get aggressive," August said, shrinking slightly.

"If I can accept that fucked up face of yours, you should be able to accept my anger issues."

Julian had promised when they started dating that he would never use August's deformity against him, and the other brown-eyed boy choked back a sob as his feelings were hurt.

"I'm sorry," Julian breathed with wide eyes, seeming shocked himself. "B–baby, you know I didn't mean it!"

August quickly scurried to the front door, Julian's eyes filling with tears.

"Don't leave me," Julian whimpered. "You're. . . all I have, Auggie. Please stay."

August yanked open the door and slammed it shut, leaving Julian alone. The brunette sobbed and sobbed as he sat still in the tense silence.


End file.
